It Never did Anyone Any Good to Just give Up
by Das Nebel
Summary: Never giving up means you'll get far in life. This Ninja talks about the one who taught them that. Rock Lee drabble.


Hey all, another drabble fic thing I came up with while writing 'Troublesome Things'. I'm nearly done writing, hopefully it'll be done by Friday and posted by at least Monday. I don't have a valid escuse for taking so long with the story, I'm just damn lazy.

Just so you know, this was written in the POV of a random OC, so therefore the OC does not have a name nor a gender, so I'll leave that up to you. It was random because I didn't intend on have an OC in the beginning, it just sort of happened.

Anyway, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**It Never did Anyone Any Good to Just give Up**

****

Honesty, loyalty, hard work, and friendship. That was basically all he ever knew his entire life. Sure, he may have bushy eyebrows, bowl cut, and wear green spandex with orange leg warmers, but he was by no means different from everybody else. But he wasn't quite normal either. He was somewhere in between. Not quite a genius, but not a drop-out either. He had dreams, just like the rest of us.

He may not be able to do ninjutsu or genjutsu, but what he lacked, he more than made up for in taijutsu and hard work. There was always a somewhere in between with Rock Lee, a happy medium. He wanted to prove he was worth being acknowledged as a ninja despite his slight disability. He fought to prove himself worthy when faced with a challenge. But he also wanted a peaceful life. And he would keep going for that life, even if he was completely broken down, he would keep fighting for his dream.

That was nearly put to an end when he fought Gaara. The story was all over the place. I didn't get a clear story until I went to his sensei Gai.

His fight with Gaara nearly put an end to his dream, and his life. They said he would never be able to fight again, but I just knew he would prove them wrong. He always did. Lee is the most determined guy I know, next to Naruto, though I had only known him for a short while. I met him just a few short months before the Chuunin exams; I was still in the Academy.

I was out practicing my taijutsu, as it was where I was the weakest, on a tree. I was failing miserably, and was ready to give up. Little did I know that he was watching me, and when I fell to my knees, he came over to me, and told me something I don't think I'll ever forget;

"How can you give up so easily! You have to get back up and try again, and keep working until you get it right! It never did anyone any good to just give up!"

I admit, at first I was weirded out by his strange looks and eccentric attitude. I looked at him oddly, but his words got to me. I smiled in thanks and got back up. He then told me his name, and that he would help me if he had to with a scary gleaming smile. I tried and tried again, this time I had his help. He fixed my stances where I had them wrong, and showed me the best ways to punch, kick, dodge and block. I started to enjoy practicing, everyday he would come without fail and help me. His constant smile and determination inspired me, and I actually got better.

When he was in the hospital, I would visit him every chance I got. Usually, after the girl with the pink hair left. I would tell him all about my training and how I was getting better. I didn't know if he could hear me, but I always told him to get better, and start fighting again, because one day I was going to beat him. He did get better, but it was a long while before he could fight well again. I was so happy the day he got out, so much that I wasn't disappointed that he couldn't teach me for a while. I believe that was the happiest day of my life.

I'm 20 and a jounin now, Lee is 22 and is also a jounin, and we're still very good friends. He married the pink-haired girl; Sakura as I found out was her name, about a year ago. Now they have a baby girl named Yuriko, whom I baby-sit every now and then. I still haven't beaten him yet, mostly because I have my own team to train, and the missions.

He didn't wear the spandex or leg warmers anymore, and grew out his hair a bit, but he still had the bushy eyebrows though–which he refused to ever have plucked. He's still as eccentric as ever, the day Yuriko was born was proof of that. He was running around shouting about his beautiful new daughter, until Sakura knocked him out to make him stop.

The baby is really cute, she has Lee's hair, and Sakura's eyes and thankfully her eyebrows, minus the billboard brow (don't tell her I said that! First time I did, she beat me into the ground!) They're planning on having another baby a year or two from now. I think they want to have a boy. All I know is it just means more babysitting coming up.

Anyway, I don't think I can ever forget Fuzzy brows, not ever. He makes too much of an impression to just forget.

I always tell my team what he told me, whenever they felt like giving up. It never did anyone any good to just give up. Each time, I could always tell the message got through to them by the renewed sparkle of determination in their eyes.

I will always be grateful to Fuzzy brows. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be a jounin right now. He's a great teacher, but most of all, a great person. You don't have to be a genius to get far in life, just need hard work and the determination to do so. With that, you can be anything you want to be. Just like Rock Lee.


End file.
